


You Don't Have to Ask

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: “It’s OK,” Yuuri mumbled to himself, pacing in circles around his and Viktor’s bedroom, fingers tangled in his hair.  “It’s not a big deal. You can do it. You can do it.” He rounded the room again, letting his fingers brush over the edge of the bedspread as he passed.  Makkachin, curled up on Viktor’s pillow, lifted her head and let out a questioning whine before resettling.Yuuri took several deep breaths, trying to calm the sick, nervous feeling in his stomach, and pressed his hands together in an effort to try to calm their trembling.  He squeezed his eyes shut.“It’s fine,” he whispered, hoping that hearing the words out loud would help him.  “I’m going to be fine. It’s not a big deal. It’s fine.” He let out a shaky breath, pressing his cold fingers to his cheeks.  “It’s just a date, it’s just a date,” he muttered, and then swallowed hard, pushing his glasses up his nose as he straightened his spine.  “This is fine.”[It takes Yuuri and Viktor some time to get used to living together as a couple, but it’s nothing their love for each other can’t overcome]





	You Don't Have to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Okaeri](https://yoihomezine.tumblr.com/), which was a delight to contribute to. Thanks so much to the mods for their hard work!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“It’s OK,” Yuuri mumbled to himself, pacing in circles around his and Viktor’s bedroom, fingers tangled in his hair.  “It’s not a big deal. You can do it. You can do it.” He rounded the room again, letting his fingers brush over the edge of the bedspread as he passed.  Makkachin, curled up on Viktor’s pillow, lifted her head and let out a questioning whine before resettling.

Yuuri took several deep breaths, trying to calm the sick, nervous feeling in his stomach, and pressed his hands together in an effort to try to calm their trembling.  He squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s fine,” he whispered, hoping that hearing the words out loud would help him.  “I’m going to be fine. It’s not a big deal. It’s fine.” He let out a shaky breath, pressing his cold fingers to his cheeks.  “It’s just a date, it’s just a date,” he muttered, and then swallowed hard, pushing his glasses up his nose as he straightened his spine.  “This is fine.”

The front door opened, the sound slightly muffled by the mostly-closed bedroom door, and then Viktor called out, “Yuuri?” in his lovely, cheerful voice.  

“I can do this,” Yuuri promised himself one last time, and then pushed his hair out of his eyes and affixed a smile to his face before leaving the bedroom.  “How was practice, Viktor?” he asked as soon as his fiancé was in sight.

Viktor paused in taking off his shoes, turning his face up, and Yuuri kissed him quickly.  “It was good,” he said. “I missed you, though.”

Yuuri smiled.  “You needed one on one practice time with Yakov, I understand.”  

Viktor smiled as he stood up straight, shrugging his coat off his shoulders.  “How was your afternoon? Do anything fun?”

Yuuri kept his smile up even as his mouth went dry and the words caught in his throat.   _Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?_  “Ah, um, nothing interesting,” he squeaked.  “Um…”

Viktor cocked his head to the side.  “Are you alright, Yuuri?” he asked with a sweet smile.  “You’re a little red.”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri promised, and then took a deep breath.  He was being _stupid_.  There was no reason why Viktor _wouldn’t_ want to go on a date with him.  They were engaged! It wasn’t like Viktor would turn him down, would laugh in his face, would give him a pitying look before just walking away and leaving his life forever-

Viktor reached out with a small smile and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.  “Are you ready to eat?” he asked.

Yuuri blinked, opened his mouth, closed it again.  The words were on the tip of his tongue again - _let’s go on a date, let’s go out to dinner_ _-_ but his throat closed up before he could gather the courage to ask.  He settled on a shrug, and Viktor gave him an odd look before shrugging back.  

“If you’re not hungry right now, I can wait,” he said.  “We could watch a movie?”

Yuuri didn’t know what else to do but nod.  He followed his fiancé over to the couch and Viktor turned on the TV.  “Does Makka need a walk?” he asked suddenly, and Yuuri shook his head.

“I walked her just before you got home,” he said quietly.

Viktor gave him a wide, heart-shaped smile.  “Thank you, darling,” he said, and kissed Yuuri on the forehead.  “I love you.”

“Doyouwanttogoonadatewithmetonight?” Yuuri blurted, and then flushed bright red and covered his mouth with his hands.  

Viktor chuckled.  “What was that?”

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, mortified.  “I’m sorry,” he said.

Viktor gently pried his fingers off his face, and kissed the ring on his finger.  “Why are you apologizing?” he asked. “Don’t apologize.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled again, and then blushed harder.  

Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s hands between his, and said, “I would love to go on a date with you, darling.  You don’t have to ask. Where do you want to go?”

Yuuri chewed on his lip.  He hadn't expected to get as far as he had, in all honesty.  “Um, maybe that place down the street?” he suggested quietly.  “If that’s alright with you, of course!”

Viktor shifted closer to him on the couch and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders before nuzzling into his neck.  “That sounds perfect,” he replied. “I’d love to go out to dinner with you tonight, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallowed hard and nodded quickly.  Viktor pulled back slightly and gazed at Yuuri with gentle eyes, one hand cupping his cheek.  “What’s the matter, my darling?” he asked.

Yuuri met his eyes and saw nothing but love.  “Um, nothing,” he mumbled, and then kicked himself.  He was being ridiculous! Somehow, impossibly, Viktor was in love with him.  He wasn’t going to suddenly up and leave one day because Yuuri asked him out to dinner the wrong way!  Besides, if in some horrible, awful universe they did separate, Yuuri would probably be the one to leave.  He was, after all, living in _Viktor’s_ apartment.  

Viktor smiled slightly and leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips.  “If you want to go out, we should probably get going soon,” he said. “I don’t think your coach would want you to stay up too late.”  

Yuuri giggled in spite of himself and nodded in agreement.  “I’m ready to eat if you are,” he said softly.

Viktor turned off the TV and gently disentangled himself before pulling Yuuri to his feet.  Yuuri blushed when Viktor tugged him up just a bit too hard, and he had to lean against his fiancé’s chest to keep his balance.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, a teasing lilt to his voice.  Yuuri blushed even harder when Viktor kissed him in the tip of the nose. “Do you need anything before we leave?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri shook his head.  

“I’m alright,” he said in a soft voice.  

Viktor gently brushed his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek and then smiled.  “Alright, I’ll get your shoes,” he murmured, and gave Yuuri one last quick kiss before bounding off.  

Yuuri took a long breath, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing one hand to his pounding heart.  He was being silly. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. He would have to get over this hangup he had, that Viktor would snap for some reason if Yuuri asked for too much.  

He would start working on it the next day, Yuuri decided a little guiltily, as Viktor returned to him with a sweet, heart shaped smile on his face.

***

“Vitya!” Yakov shouted from the side of the rink.  “Stop fooling around!”

Both Viktor and Yuuri looked up from where they were standing together in the middle of the ice, hugging and flirting.  Well, Viktor was flirting.

Viktor nuzzled Yuuri’s nose and then looked over at Yakov.  “We’re not fooling around,” he replied. “I’m coaching my student!”  Yakov looked like he was about to explode, and Yuuri shifted nervously.  

“It’s OK,” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri a little.  “He’s all bark and no bite.”

Yuuri bit his lip.  “We probably should go back to practice, though.”  

Viktor pouted dramatically.  “We _are_ practicing,” he insisted, and then pulled Yuuri into the familiar steps of their pair skate.

Yuuri giggled, and went along with it, holding tight onto Viktor’s hands as their neat, uniform step sequences devolved into silly twists and spins together.  Viktor was grinning at him, his eyes bright and happy, bangs falling over one eye, and Yuuri’s heart swelled.

“Vitya!” Yakov shouted again from the side of the ice, and then in a slightly quieter tone, “I don’t understand how in the world that man won silver if this is how you two train!”  

“Sorry, Yakov, can’t hear you!” Viktor chirped, and pulled Yuuri into another long hug, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri hugged his fiancé back, a little flushed and out of breath.

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor crooned, pulling back a little and playing with Yuuri’s hair.  “You’re so cute!” That just made Yuuri blush harder. Viktor gently brushed his fingers over the curve of Yuuri’s cheek and then sighed.  “I suppose we should do some training today, though,” he said reluctantly. “If you’re going to win me the five gold medals you promised.”

Yuuri nodded seriously.  “I’ll win gold for you, Viktor!” he said fiercely.  

Viktor beamed at him and planted a quick kiss on his lips before skating backwards.  “ _Eros_?” he asked.  “Your second half needs some work.”  

Yuuri nodded and took his position in the center of the ice as Viktor made his way to the boards.  Just before he began to skate, he heard Yakov say to Viktor, “It’s a wonder you two ever get anything done, Vitya.”  

That piqued a question in the back of Yuuri’s mind, but he didn’t get the chance to ask anyone about it until later, when he and Yurio were finished skating and Yuuri was waiting while Viktor finished practicing his new short program for Russian Nationals.  

“Hey, Yurio,” Yuuri said quietly, setting his water bottle down on the bench next to him and glancing out of the corner of his eye at the teenager to his left.  

“Yeah?” Yurio mumbled, not looking up from his phone.  

Yuuri absently tugged on one of his skating gloves and then asked, “Why does Yakov always call Viktor ‘Vitya?’”  

Yurio looked up.  “Right, you and Viktor are so gushy and stuff that I forget you haven’t been around longer,” he said, and Yuuri chose to take that as a compliment.  “It’s a diminutive,” Yurio explained. “Like a nickname? People who know Viktor well will call him Vitya, or sometimes some other diminutive.”

Yuuri hesitated, staring down at the floor.  “Would he… would he want me to call him Vitya?” he said finally.  “Or would that be too weird? Never mind, he would probably hate it, he-”  

“He’d probably be over the moon,” Yurio said flatly.  He shut his phone off and set it face down on his leg.  “In case you haven’t noticed,” he said, “Viktor is a sappy idiot.”  

Yuuri tried to hide his grin at that.  Viktor was, definitely, very sappy, but it was one of the many things Yuuri loved about him.  

Yurio rolled his eyes at the expression on Yuuri’s face.  “You’re a sappy idiot too,” he grumbled. “You two deserve each other.”  Yuuri ducked his chin to hide his smile.

“Anyway,” Yurio said.  “Viktor is a sappy idiot.  He’d probably love it if you were comfortable enough with him to call him by a nickname.”  

Yuuri fidgeted a little.  “I’ll ask him about it,” he said.  “Maybe he’ll say yes. I wouldn’t want to presume anything”

Yurio sighed heavily, rolling his eyes again and picking his phone back up.  “Whatever,” he muttered. “See if I care.”

*

Yuuri and Viktor sat together on their couch, snuggled up in a warm blanket and watching a Russian soap opera as Viktor sleepily translated in Yuuri’s ear.  Yuuri tried his best to pay attention, but he couldn’t stop _worrying_.  There was a sick, anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach, an impending sense of doom that seemed to come from nothing.  

Well, not nothing.  But, despite what Yuuri’s anxiety was trying to tell him, Viktor probably wouldn’t stop loving him if Yuuri asked to call him by a nickname before they were ‘ready.’

“Yuuri?” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri tore his eyes away from the TV to find his fiancé studying him.  “Is everything alright?” Viktor asked, cocking his head to one side.

Yuuri nodded.  His heartbeat felt much louder than usual, and he was absolutely sure that Viktor could feel it against his side.  “I, um, can I ask you something?” Yuuri asked, and then snapped his mouth shut.

Viktor nodded invitingly.  “Of course, my Yuuri, you can ask me anything,” he replied gently, and rubbed one hand up and down Yuuri’s arm.  “Is everything alright, my darling?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, let it out.  There was no reason to be so nervous, he was being _stupid_ _._  

Viktor frowned at him.  “Please don’t think badly about yourself,” he said.  

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “How did you…?”  

Viktor grinned wryly.  “You get this look in your eyes sometimes,” he said,  “when you’re not thinking kindly of my favorite person in the whole world.”  

Yuuri blushed at that, and pressed his face against Viktor’s shoulder.  Viktor laughed happily, cuddling him close.

“I heard Yakov calling you Vitya earlier today,” Yuuri managed to say, his voice slightly muffled, his hands shaking a little.  “And Yurio said it was a nickname for people who know you well. Would you… would you want me to call you Vitya?”

Viktor didn’t answer, and after a moment Yuuri lifted his face.  His fiancé was gazing down at him with pink cheeks, his eyes wide and shining, his lips slightly parted.  “ _Yuuri_ _,”_ he breathed, and then leaned in and pecked Yuuri on the tip of the nose.  “You need to give me some warning!”

“Is it… is it not OK?” Yuuri said anxiously, looking away.  “I understand if you don’t want me to. Maybe it’s only a thing for Russians to say to each other, and since I’m not Russian- but I thought that since you were letting me stay with you and train with you here, maybe I should-”  

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, and Yuuri cut himself off.  “Yuuri,” Viktor said again, and Yuuri shivered a little at the love in Viktor’s voice.  “I would love it if you wanted to call me Vitya,” Viktor said. “It’s also completely OK with me if you _don’t_ want to.  But I… I’d really like…” he trailed off, blushing.  

Yuuri licked his lips a little nervously and then said, “Vitya.”  

To his delight Viktor’s blush spread, turning the tips of his ears pink.  “You’re very cute, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, and Viktor hid his face in Yuuri’s hair.  

“Yuuri,” he whined.  “Give me some _warning_!”  

Yuuri smiled.  “Alright, Vitya.”  

“Yuuuuuri!”

***

Viktor had been acting strange all day.  

Yuuri had to admit that it was making him a little nervous, more nervous than he wanted to be on a rest day.  It wasn’t that there was something obviously, markedly wrong— Viktor had gotten up at the same time as normal, had brought Yuuri coffee in bed, and they had snuggled and talked for a little while before running errands together.  They had had a quiet afternoon in, Viktor reading on the couch while Yuuri played with Makka, before they had started getting ready to go out for a nice dinner.

But something was slightly off.  Viktor had seemed to fidget more all day.  He hadn’t made eye contact with Yuuri for too long.  He had blushed more, had hesitated before he spoke.

And that made Yuuri wonder… was there something amiss?  Was there something bad that Viktor needed to tell him? Had Yuuri done something wrong without even realizing?  

Yuuri sat down on his and Viktor’s bed and clenched his hands over his knees, trying to breathe deeply.  In the bathroom the shower ran, and he thought that he could hear Viktor quietly humming over the sound of the water.  

Yuuri closed his eyes, listening to the patter of the water through the wall.  Nothing was wrong. Everything would be fine. Viktor had off days just like anyone else did, his acting a little bit strange didn’t mean that something bad was going to happen.  It would be _fine_.

Makkachin nudged her way into the room through the slightly ajar door and padded over to Yuuri, her tags jingling softly.  Yuuri absently petted her when she leaned against his leg, his eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

Makka whined quietly, and Yuuri murmured, “Have you been fed yet?”  Makkachin _boofed_ softly, and Yuuri smiled down at the dog.  “Alright,” he said. “We should feed you before Viktor and I leave, don’t you think?”  Makka gave him a doggy grin.

“Come on, then,” Yuuri said, getting to his feet.  Makkachin bounded ahead, leading him into the kitchen, and then waited, panting, while Yuuri refilled her food and water bowls.  

As Makkachin ate Yuuri stood at the sink and absently rubbed at the bare space on his finger where his engagement ring usually sat.  Viktor had taken both their rings in for cleaning the day before, and Yuuri hadn’t gotten used to its absence.

Yuuri sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes before heading back to the bedroom.  As he walked in the water in the bathroom shut off, so Yuuri started to gather his clothes for dinner.  He and Viktor had started getting ready a little later than ideal (Viktor had fallen asleep on the couch, and he had been looking so tired lately that Yuuri hadn’t wanted to wake him), so Viktor surely wouldn’t mind if Yuuri showered while they were both in there to save time.  

Yuuri knocked quietly on the door, and thought he heard Viktor’s muffled greeting.  When Yuuri opened the door slightly, though, Viktor wasn’t facing him. He was staring at himself in the mirror, nearly nose to nose with his reflection, with only a towel around his waist.  Yuuri paused.

In the bathroom, Viktor pressed one hand to the mirror and then whispered, “It’s alright, Viktor.  You can do this. It will be fine.” His breath fogged the mirror, blurring his reflection.

“You’ve got this,” Viktor said a little louder.  “You will tell him, and everything will be fine. There’s nothing to worry about.  You and Yuuri will be fine.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened when he heard his name.  

Viktor stared resolutely at himself in the mirror and then flicked his bangs out of his eyes.  “Everything will be fine. This is going to be great.”

Yuuri swallowed hard and backed away, letting the bathroom door click shut.  He stumbled backwards and sat down on the bed again, his white dress shirt wrinkling in his clenched fingers.  He had been _right_ _._  There was something wrong, something bad that Viktor had to tell him.  Something so bad, apparently, that the normally confident Viktor had to psych himself up in the mirror to do it.  

Yuuri’s breath was harsh in the back of his throat.  What if Viktor wanted Yuuri to leave? What if he thought that Yuuri wasn’t a good enough skater, and he didn’t want to coach Yuuri anymore, but then Yuuri wouldn’t be able to win enough gold medals and then he and Viktor would never get married-  

The bathroom door opened and Viktor walked out with a smile on his face, still only wearing a towel around his waist.  “Sorry, I forgot to grab clothes before getting in,” he said cheerfully, and then seemed to notice the state that Yuuri was in.  “Darling?”

Yuuri looked up at his fiancé, trying to keep control of himself.  “What is it?” he said. “What do you need to tell me? Please… please just get it over with.”  

Viktor blinked.  “Tell you what?”

“I saw you in the bathroom!” Yuuri’s voice was louder than he intended it to be, and Viktor looked a little surprised.  “I saw you in the bathroom,” Yuuri said again, tearing his eyes away from his fiancé. “You were talking to yourself, saying that you needed to tell me something, and you’ve been acting strangely all day, and-  If it’s something bad, just tell me!”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured.  He paused, and then said, “One second.”  Yuuri waited anxiously as Viktor threw on an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before sitting beside him on the bed.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor said quietly, and Yuuri leaned against him.  Viktor led him close, his damp hair brushing Yuuri’s cheek, and then he murmured, “I’ve been nervous because… well, I, um, I was planning on asking you to marry me tonight.”  

Yuuri froze.  “But I thought… we were already going to get married?” he said hesitantly.  When he looked up at Viktor, his neck crooked at an awkward angle, Viktor was blushing.  

“I know,” Viktor replied.  “I know we’re already engaged.  That we’re already going to get married.  But we’ve never really… talked about it. Talked about our plans.  I wanted to get down on one knee and propose to you after a romantic dinner.  Yuuri, I...” He trailed off, and Yuuri gently took his hand and held it, lacing their fingers together.  

“Yuuri, I want to marry you after the end of this season, no matter how you place in competition,” Viktor said.  “If that’s OK with you, of course. I know we said we wouldn’t do it until you won gold, but, well…” He shrugged slightly.  

Yuuri inhaled, exhaled shakily.  “Yes,” he said.

Viktor stared at him slightly, blinking.  “What?”

“Yes,” Yuuri repeated.  “I want to get married to you after this season.”  

Viktor swallowed hard, and then leaned in and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.  “I’m so glad,” he whispered, and then his eyes widened. “Hold on!” He got up and crossed the room, rummaging in the pocket of his suit jacket, hanging over the back of a chair, before he pulled out a box.  “There we are,” he mumbled. “I did take these to get cleaned and polished, but it was mostly an excuse so that I could have yours to propose.”

Yuuri watched breathlessly as Viktor approached him and then got down on one knee, opening the box with their engagement rings.  “Katsuki Yuuri,” he said formally. “Will you marry me after Worlds?”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied.  He pressed one hand to his mouth as Viktor took the other one and slid Yuuri’s engagement ring back on his finger.  Before Viktor could do it, Yuuri took the other ring and slid it on his fiancé’s finger.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, and then Yuuri kissed him, leaning down from his perch on the bed.  Viktor shifted back up to sit beside him, and they kissed for another long moment before Yuuri pulled away.  

“Vitya,” he said quietly, curious.  “We were already planning to get married.  Why were you so… so nervous?”

Viktor bit his lip, and his eyes darted away.  “I know I can be a lot,” he murmured. “A lot to take in.  I can be overwhelming. And I was nervous, I was afraid that I would be pushing you too fast, taking too much-”  

He cut himself off, exhaled slowly.  “I know,” he said slowly, carefully. “That it’s taken us both some getting used to, living together.  And I… I was afraid that if we went too fast I would only push you away.”

Yuuri gently lifted Viktor’s chin, meeting his eyes.  “It has taken some getting used to,” he admitted. “I… I know that I get nervous over dumb things sometimes, that living together in the same apartment is different from living at the onsen.  But, Vitya… I love you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened slightly.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, his voice a little stronger.  “And you’re not going to push me away.”

His eyes a little wet, Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face with one hand.  “I love you too,” he replied. “So, _so_ much.  I love every part of you.”  Yuuri leaned in to hug Viktor, and his fiancé hugged him back just as tightly.  

“I guess we were both worrying a little too much,” Viktor whispered.  

Yuuri laughed, pressing his face against Viktor’s shoulder.  “Maybe,” he replied. “But if I’m going to worry, I’d always like to have you there.”  

“And I’ll always be there,” Viktor promised.  “This is your home, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shook his head.  “You’re my home,” he replied with a soft smile.

Viktor smiled back, his eyes shining.  “Then welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, feel free to comment or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a great day, dear reader!


End file.
